


Any Great Love

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, past zerrie mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really doesn't want to turn 30 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Great Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> That summary is so shit. I'm sorry. D=
> 
> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel for the amazing prompt. I love you. ♥
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.   
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

“Tomorrow’s the day!”

“If you want to remain _alive_ , you won’t finish that though, Malik,” Louis snaps. 

Zayn grins at her and jumps onto Louis’ bed, almost kneeing her in the stomach as she clambers all over Louis’ king size bed. While Louis doesn’t exactly _need_ a king sized bed, it’s comfortable and warm and it’s great whenever she has someone over for a shag and they get clingy, because she can just roll over to the other side of the bed and be free. 

It’s also good for when Zayn climbs into her bed, but Zayn is walking on thin ice in Louis’ mind, and she won’t hesitate to kick her best friend out of the bed. Literally. She’s done it plenty of times before and just because they’re best friends doesn’t mean that Zayn is allowed to get away with disturbing Louis’ beauty sleep. She _needs_ to sleep. Speaking of which…

“Why are you awake so goddamned early?” Louis asks gruffly as she pulls the covers away from her face. She winces against the harsh morning light streaming through her window from where Zayn has opened the curtains. That’s strike two for Zayn, she thinks.

“Because I haven’t really been to sleep yet,” Zayn replies, burrowing further under Louis’ bed covers. She gives Louis a small smile that makes Louis wish that her best friend wasn’t so ridiculously gorgeous. 

“Oh? And who was this week’s conquest?”

“It’s not like that, Lou,” Zayn says softly. “And you know it isn’t. I haven’t had a relationship in _months_. Or even a shag. Not since Perrie, anyway.”

Louis hums. “I guess that’s true,” she replies, thinking back to exactly when Zayn actually last brought a girl home. Not as long as Louis, but probably not far off. She was in _desperate_ need of a shag, that was for certain. 

“So, can we get some sleep?” Zayn asks.

“I _was_ asleep, thank you very much,” Louis replies, poking Zayn hard in the shoulder. “And _now_ , I need to piss and have a cup of tea before I can go back to sleep.”

“No,” Zayn mumbles, wrapping her arms around Louis’ middle and tugging her closer. “Snuggle with me.”

“I really need to pee, Zayn,” Louis says.

“Alright, hurry back,” Zayn says.

Louis huffs fondly and quickly dashes out of bed, cursing the winter coldness seeping through the floorboards as she makes her way to the toilet. She gets out of there as quick as possible and back into bed with Zayn, immediately putting her cold feet on Zayn’s legs, just to see her squirm. Serves her right for waking Louis up.

“You’re a bitch.” The smile on Zayn’s face says she doesn’t really mind though, and that’s all Louis cares about.

She lets Zayn wrap her arms around herself and she settles down to let sleep overcome her once more. 

Unfortunately, her brain is far too awake now. She settles for watching Zayn sleeping instead, tracing along the bridge of Zayn’s nose with the tip of her index finger, just to watch her face twitch at the touch. Zayn is unfairly good looking. Zoolander quotes spring to Louis’ mind whenever she looks at Zayn and how really, really ridiculously good looking she is.

With a roll of her eyes, Louis extracts herself from Zayn’s hold to get out of bed. She has things to do, sadly. Even if it is the day before her thirtieth birthday. She shudders at the thought as she pulls on a pair of joggers. She picks up Zayn’s warm, flannelette plaid shirt from the floor and slips it on over her shoulders, hastily buttoning it up half way. 

Thankfully, Zayn has the warmest clothes in the winter time and they’re always snuggly and smell like her gorgeous perfume. It makes Louis feel comforted, even when Zayn is fast asleep in her bed.

They probably have an unhealthy friendship, living in each other’s pockets like they do, and being as close as they are, but neither of them seem to care. 

It has, however, put a strain on some of their relationships, especially Zayn’s last relationship with Perrie. Whenever Zayn stayed home with Perrie, Perrie would give Louis weird looks, like Louis was going to suggest a threesome at any second. Granted, it _had_ crossed her mind, and that’s more because Louis hadn’t had a shag in a while at that stage, but she had found herself someone regular to shag and Perrie seemed mollified. Until Louis broke it off. She didn’t want a relationship just to keep Perrie happy.

Zayn and Perrie had ended shortly after that. Louis had refrained from telling Zayn she was better off without her, because she knew how much Zayn had liked Perrie. Had planned their future together and everything but Perrie’s jealousy had become too much for Zayn to handle and she refused to pick between her best friend and her girlfriend. So Perrie had made the choice for her. 

Louis flicks the kettle on as she thinks back to the last girl she had shagged in the toilets of a club a few months back. It had been fast and dirty and left Louis feeling completely empty inside. She wasn’t sure exactly what that meant but she hasn’t dwelled on it since.

With Zayn likely to sleep for a few hours, Louis took the chance to go out and do the things that she had to do. On the very top of that list was buy enough alcohol to probably give both of them alcohol poisoning, but mostly to keep Louis decidedly _not_ sober for three days straight. She didn’t want to know that she was turning thirty the next day. She didn’t want that at all. She was thirty, single, with a job that she did love but it wasn’t the point. Everything didn’t seem worth it lately.

She isn’t usually a person who cares if they’re single or not but she can hear her biological clock ticking loud and clear, her body desperate for someone to fall asleep next to at night, someone to start a family with. She’s always wanted a bunch of kids and she doesn’t want to be forty by the time she starts to have them. She’s tired and cranky a lot already at twenty nine, she would hate to think of what she would be like in her late thirties. She shudders at the thought.

If it comes to it, she’ll just seduce some guy into giving her his sperm. That’ll work.

She’s in the alcohol aisle of Tesco when her phone rings loudly, blasting _Barbie Girl_ as Zayn’s personal ring tone.

“Yeah?” she asks.

“ _The bed is cold and empty. Where are you?_ ” 

“Buying out Tesco’s wine selection,” Louis replies. “I don’t plan on being sober for long when I get back home.”

“ _Lou_ …”

“Don’t you ‘Lou’ me, missy,” Louis says. “You’re still twenty eight, you bitch.”

Zayn huffs through the phone but Louis knows that she’s smiling. “ _You’re still fit for someone who’s a day away from being thirty_.”

“Shut your mouth,” Louis says, adding another bottle of wine to her basket. She’s going to need some hard stuff too, if she’s going to go through her entire birthday drunk. She’s pretty sure her mum will kill her if she shows up at Christmas dinner hungover but she’s turning _thirty_ , it’s a death sentence if there ever was one. 

“ _Are you even listening to me_?”

“Clearly not,” Louis mutters as she chooses another bottle to add to her basket. “I’m picking up crisps as well. And ice cream. Probably milk as well. I’ll be home soon.”

“ _We should go out to dinner_ ,” Zayn suggests.

Louis sighs and adds one more bottle to her basket before leaving the aisle to find the ice cream. “Why?” she asks. “I don’t want to be seen in public, Zayn.”

“ _You’re in public right now_ ,” Zayn points out, unhelpfully.

“Hush,” Louis says as she grabs three tubs of ice cream to add to her basket. It’s beginning to get heavy. She really should have grabbed a shopping trolley from the front of the store. As she’s walking, she sees a mostly empty, abandoned trolley and she shrugs to herself as she puts the contents on a random shelf to set her basket into and begins to wheel away. Of course, it has a wonky wheel.

“ _…I just think it’d be nice_ ,” Zayn continues and oops, Louis had stopped listening again. “ _Your last night before you turn thirty should be done in style. Plus, I’ve already booked a table for us_.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Louis says with an exasperated sigh as she steers her wonky wheeled trolley down the aisle where all of the crisps are. She picks up four bags because they’re cheap. And then a fifth for luck. “But don’t expect me to dress nicely.”

“ _Wouldn’t dream of it_ ,” Zayn replies. “ _I’ve set out clothes for you already_.”

“Thank you, mother,” Louis quips. She stops at the refrigerators and chooses a container of milk and adds it to her trolley. “I’m almost done here. I’ll be home soon.”

“ _Alright_ ,” Zayn says. Louis says good bye and disconnects the call. She passes a woman looking around holding the three items Louis moved from her trolley earlier and walks faster away from her. There’s no way she could know it was Louis who accidentally stole her trolley. 

She turns down an aisle that she really doesn’t need to go down but it’s the quickest way to get to the check outs. She starts loading her things up on the conveyor belt and pulls her purse out of her handbag to pay for everything.

She ignores the sales assistant’s greeting in favour of not talking and pays when she’s told to. She takes her bags and puts them back into the trolley so she can get back to her car.

The house smells like someone has just had a joint, Louis thinks as she steps inside, loaded up with her shopping bags. She’s a _woman_ , she will only take one trip to bring everything inside from the car, even if it does mean that her fingers almost fall off in the process.

“The fuck, Zayn,” Louis mutters. She dumps everything the second the front door is closed behind her and stretches her fingers. “Fuck, that hurts,” she says to herself. “Zayn, are you smoking with the windows closed again?” she calls out.

“Nah, they’re open,” Zayn calls back. Louis grabs the bag with the ice cream in it and heads towards the kitchen so she can put it in the freezer so it doesn’t melt. She doesn’t even care that it is winter, ice cream is an always food.

She heads for Zayn’s room where she’s sitting on the window sill, exhaling smoke out of her open window. 

“Fuck you, give me some of that,” Louis says, all but snatching the joint from Zayn’s fingers. She takes a large hit and sighs. “I got wine, crisps, chocolate, ice cream and all the good things.”

“Tampons?” Zayn asks, reaching for the joint again.

“Yes, yes, those too,” Louis says with a wave of her hand. “I know you’re due next week.”

“Thanks, babes,” Zayn replies, leaning over to kiss Louis’ cheek.

“Why can’t we just order in tonight?” Louis whines as Zayn takes another hit of the joint. 

“Because I said so,” Zayn replies.

And that is that.

~*~

Dinner isn’t so bad, Louis thinks as she pushes her empty plate aside. She feels the kind of content that can only come with a nice, warm meal in her belly. She covers her yawn with her hand and sips at her wine, feeling a little buzzed already.

“Can we go home now? There’s a carton of choc mint chip ice cream in the freezer with my name on it,” Louis says.

“Not yet, we haven’t had dessert,” Zayn replies.

“There’s dessert at home.”

Zayn huffs. “I ordered dessert for us too, Louis, just shut up and enjoy it, alright?”

“Fine,” Louis mumbles. She glances around at the other restaurant goers and smiles when she sees two women sitting at a table with a little girl who is no older than five. Her belly swoops when she thinks about how she wants that so badly.

She’s so caught up in her own thoughts that she doesn’t know that people have approached her and Zayn’s table until she hears the first notes of _Happy Birthday_ being sung.

“Oh, you bitch,” Louis mumbles without heat, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment as Zayn, along with four waiters, including one holding out a smallish birthday cake, sings to her. She’s grinning by the end of it, though, and the press of Zayn’s foot against her own feels comfortable in ways she’s never felt before. 

“Happy birthday, Lou,” Zayn finishes softly. “Make a wish.”

The cake is set down in front of her and she closes her eyes to make a wish, Zayn’s foot still pressed against her own under the table as she blows out the candle. 

One of their waiters cuts the cake into pieces for them and Louis thanks them quickly before they walk away. Zayn smiles across the table at her as they eat their cake and Louis can’t help but think that it’s the nicest cake she’s had in the longest time.

“Thank you,” Louis says when they’re getting ready to leave. They had just flagged down a server to put the rest of the cake in a take away container and are waiting for them to come back with it. 

“You’re welcome, Lou,” Zayn says, bumping her shoulder against Louis before smiling brilliantly at her, her tongue pressed to the backs of her teeth in the signature Zayn smile.

Louis kisses Zayn’s cheek softly and they’re interrupted a second later by their blonde, very Irish server, coming back with the cake.

“Happy birthday,” she says, handing over the container. Louis accepts it and nods at her.

“Thank you,” she replies.

“You make a lovely couple,” Irish says with a genuine smile.

“Thanks,” Zayn says with a nod and Irish walks away, leaving them alone.

Louis wonders why Zayn didn’t correct her.

The first thing Louis does when they get back to their flat is get another bottle of wine and two glasses. She pours a healthy amount in each and takes them back to the living room where Zayn is already sprawled on the couch. She sets the glasses down on the coffee table and kicks off her shoes before sitting down as well, curling her legs underneath herself. 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks. “Didn’t you like your cake?”

“The cake is fine,” Louis replies.

“Then what’s up?”

“Why didn’t you correct the Irish girl at the restaurant? We’re not a couple…”

Zayn shrugs. “There was no harm in her comment, was there? She was nice about it, which is good.”

Louis hums as she picks up her wine to have a drink. She ponders what Zayn said. 

The thing is, she and Zayn have been best friends since high school. They both applied for the same job and thankfully both ended up getting it, and despite the fact that they were in different year levels, they became fast friends and were pretty much inseparable ever since. 

They’ve been through everything together, bad relationships, even worse break ups, to each and every birthday that meant they were another year older. Zayn has been there for Louis through every job she was fired from as a teenager until they got to uni and Louis got her degree in teaching, alongside Zayn.

They even teach at the same school. 

They were there for each other when they both came out to their families, though Louis did so much later than Zayn, who, at sixteen already knew she was into girls more than guys while Louis firmly denied that she was anything other than straight for two extra years.

Zayn was her first proper kiss before Louis had started going out with Hannah in her last year of sixth form. She was there when Louis needed to know about sex stuff because she hadn’t done anything more than masturbated a few times. 

Zayn has been there for Louis for _everything_.

It hits Louis like a tonne of bricks. 

She takes another long sip of her wine.

“You alright?” Zayn asks after Louis takes one sip too many and winces. 

“Yeah,” Louis lies with a nod. She sets her glass down and flicks her gaze to Zayn. How could she not have known that she was probably, most likely, definitely in love with Zayn? How has she been Zayn’s best friend for _fifteen years_ now and not known? Has she _always_ been in love with Zayn? She wants to ask Zayn but she also doesn’t want to be laughed at. It’s bad enough that she’s turning thirty tomorrow, she doesn’t need romantic embarrassment on top of that.

Before Louis can think her way out of the situation, she notices Zayn shifting closer.

“You’re acting strange,” Zayn says softly. She covers Louis’ hand with her own and their fingers automatically link together. When did _that_ even begin to happen? Louis hasn’t noticed how much she holds Zayn’s hand. No wonder Perrie felt threatened.

“Am not,” Louis protests despite the obvious.

“Lou,” Zayn begins, looking straight into Louis’ eyes with her own gorgeous golden brown ones. Ones that are stupidly beautiful, just like the rest of Zayn is. “C’mon, it’s me.”

“I think that’s the problem,” Louis says before she can think.

Zayn flinches and moves back but Louis squeezes her hand.

“It’s always been you, hasn’t it?” Louis starts. “We’ve been together through everything. Through shitty jobs, shitty families, shitty relationships… A _lot_ of shit, actually.”

“We have,” Zayn agrees warily. “Your point?”

“We live together, we’re both eternally single because everyone is threatened by our friendship,” Louis continues, “even Perrie, who has a pretty strong personality, was threatened by how close we are. That has to say something, yeah?”

“Are you saying that you finally admit you’re in love with me?” Zayn asks and wow. Louis was _not_ expecting that.

“What the?”

Zayn smiles. “I was going to see if you wanted to make it official tonight. You know, relax you with some wine first, and then subtly throw it out there that I’m crazy about you too.”

“Huh,” Louis says simply. “Well, that makes things easier, doesn’t it?”

Zayn nods and closes the gap between them, kissing Louis soundly on the lips.

It should be awkward but it’s not.

Louis flashes back to being a teenager and kissing Zayn for the first time. She can’t help but compare how she felt back then to how she feels now and notices that Zayn still makes her stomach swoop pleasantly. Her insides tingle happily and her outsides buzz wherever Zayn touches her.

“We _do_ share a bed an awful lot for two people who aren’t in a relationship,” Louis points out, her lips brushing against Zayn’s as she speaks.

Zayn smiles. “Well, now we don’t have to worry about not being in relationships anymore.”

“Yay,” Louis says. She dips her head and kisses Zayn again, letting herself get lost in the feeling of it. Zayn’s hands are sure on Louis’ body, sliding across her hips and up her back, taking her shirt with her.

They fumble for a moment as Louis’ shirt gets caught on her hair and she almost pokes her eye out trying to fling it off. Zayn just laughs through it and kisses Louis once her shirt is out of the way. 

Louis pushes her hands up the back of Zayn’s shirt, sliding it up until it bunches under Zayn’s armpits. Zayn gets the hint a moment later and pulls back just enough to throw her shirt off. 

“C’mon,” Zayn says, dipping her head to kiss Louis again. “Let’s go to bed.”

There’s no hesitation as Louis takes Zayn’s hand and follows her to Louis’ bedroom. How her room became their choice to sleep in is beyond her, she’s quite messy. But she guesses that Zayn’s room smells like weed most of the time, and has her art projects lying around. Louis would hate to throw her bra at one of them and get it scratched or something.

She’s strangely nervous when Zayn turns to face her. But Zayn smiles and leans in, kissing Louis sweetly on the lips. It’s simple, Louis thinks. Zayn knows her better than anyone else on the planet and she knows what Louis likes. It’s bizarre that they haven’t ever done this sooner.

“Stop thinking,” Zayn whispers, her lips dragging across Louis’ jaw as she kisses her way down Louis’ neck. The pressure of Zayn’s mouth against her neck makes her moan and her knees weak. She’s guided back towards the bed where they both stop. She blinks when Zayn pulls back completely, her hands going to the buttons of her own jeans.

Zayn pushes them down and Louis watches her beautiful legs come into view. Zayn stands there in just her matching black bra and knickers set and puts her hands on her hips.

“Oh!” Louis says. She quickly follows suit, pushing her own jeans down and kicking them off to the side. She doesn’t even feel self-conscious. Especially not when Zayn’s gaze rakes over her body hungrily before she grabs Louis by the hips and pulls her close. 

Their kisses are hot and turn Louis on faster than she expects. Zayn guides Louis onto the bed, staying on top of her the entire time. Louis lies against her pillows, her hair fanning out around her. Zayn smiles and kisses her briefly before pulling back.

Louis’ hands go to the hemline of Zayn’s underwear, resting against her thighs as Zayn reaches behind herself to take off her bra. She throws it somewhere behind her and bends down again to kiss Louis. Louis can’t help reaching up, her hands immediately cupping Zayn’s perfect little breasts. She thumbs over each nipple, tugging on the piercings enough to get Zayn to gasp. 

“Always wanted to do this,” Louis whispers before she sits up enough to suck one of Zayn’s pierced nipples into her mouth. Zayn gasps, her hips rocking down into Louis’ crotch as Louis’ tongue flicks over the nub. Zayn’s hand tangles in Louis hair, her body arching into Louis’ mouth and moans falling from her lips.

“Please,” Zayn whispers. 

Louis pulls back, licking her lips and looking up at Zayn who dips her head to quickly kiss Louis again. She tastes amazing, Louis thinks as Zayn’s tongue slides against her own. She can’t get enough. 

Quicker than Louis expects, Zayn flicks her bra open and pushes the straps off Louis’ shoulder before throwing the item over the side of the bed. Her hands grope for Louis’ breasts as they keep kissing. Louis’ breath stutters in her throat and she grips Zayn’s waist tightly, rolling them both over so she’s on top. 

Louis kisses her way down Zayn’s chest, leaving wet marks in her wake where she digs her teeth just so. Zayn is panting above her, her body deliciously responsive to Louis’ touches. Her fingers fit easily into the dips of Zayn’s ribs and she strokes over the skin there as gently as possible. 

It’s different to how she normally has sex with a woman, but Louis feels like Zayn deserves her at her best. She wants this to mean something. 

Because, in the back of Louis’ mind, this is it. This is her great love. This is her chance at happiness for the actual first time in her life and she wants it to count. She _needs_ it to count. 

She drags her teeth over the tattoo on Zayn’s skin, resting just underneath the elastic of her knickers. She runs her tongue over every single inked line before closing her mouth around it and sucking lightly. Zayn groans loudly, her legs twitching underneath Louis’ hands. She squeezes at Zayn’s skinny thighs, her fingers digging in ever so slightly before she pulls back just enough to look up at Zayn to catch her watching Louis.

Louis dips her head and presses her mouth over Zayn’s clothed pussy, feeling the heat radiating from underneath the fabric already. Zayn’s mouth drops open in a gasp and she tilts her head back, exposing her beautiful neck. It takes all of Louis’ strength to not just move and latch her mouth onto Zayn’s collarbones. She doesn’t want to rush everything and have nothing left to explore later.

“Can I?” she asks, nosing along the hemline of Zayn’s underwear.

Zayn nods. “Yes,” she breathes. 

Louis hooks her fingers under the fabric and tugs them down, exposing Zayn’s pussy. Louis licks her lips at the sight of it, seeing how wet Zayn is already. She tosses Zayn’s underwear over the side of the bed and Zayn’s hand immediately drops between her legs, her fingers easily finding her clit to touch.

“Nuh-uh,” Louis tuts, taking Zayn’s hand away. She sucks on the tips of Zayn’s fingers and moves Zayn’s hand to rest on the bed covers underneath her. She dips her head and just breathes Zayn in, puffing her breath across Zayn’s swollen clit. Zayn’s legs twitch on either side of Louis, her body eagerly anticipating what’s to come.

Louis wastes no time in getting her mouth on Zayn’s clit and sucking it hard. Zayn practically screams, her legs trying their best to close around Louis’ head but Louis’ hands are firm on Zayn’s thighs, keeping her pinned to the bed. She swipes her tongue hard over the sensitive nub and drinks in Zayn’s moans. 

Her jaw doesn’t even begin to ache as she moves lower, slipping her tongue easily inside of Zayn’s soaking wet entrance. The taste of her fills Louis’ mouth, instantly satisfying Louis’ long curiosity of what Zayn tastes like. 

Zayn moans loudly, her hips rocking down, grinding herself against Louis’ mouth. Louis hums, taking her time to tease Zayn thoroughly. Zayn takes one of Louis’ hands and laces their fingers together, gripping onto Louis tightly as Louis flicks her tongue hard and fast over Zayn’s clit.

“So close,” Zayn pants, her fingers tightening around Louis’.

Louis moans against Zayn’s clit, letting the vibrations tease Zayn even further. She takes pity on Zayn and focuses her attention on Zayn’s clit, doing her special trick to get Zayn to come quickly. 

It works a treat, Louis thinks, as Zayn falls apart underneath her mouth. Her body arches and then sags against the bedding as she rides through her orgasm. Louis slowly licks Zayn clean, enjoying the way Zayn’s entrance flutters around Louis’ tongue. 

“Fuck,” Zayn eventually gets out.

Louis lifts her head from between Zayn’s legs and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, smirking. “You’re welcome.”

Zayn laughs and grins at her, shaking her head. “You’ve been hiding that from me for years?”

Louis quirks her head to the side and moves up the bed to lie down next to Zayn. “You’ve heard the sounds of the women I bring home with me. What did you think was happening in here – poetry readings?”

“I never expected _that_ ,” Zayn admits. “It’s going to take me a minute to return the favour.”

Louis hums in response and stretches her arms above her head, a pleasant thrum going through her entire body. She closes her eyes and lets herself relax, thinking about what she had just done with Zayn. It wasn’t as awkward as she thought it was going to be, which she is grateful for. It was nice, in the ways that are comforting and exciting all at once. She likes it.

Zayn has magic fingers, Louis discovers a short while later, as Zayn quickly brings her to orgasm. She’s clinging onto Zayn tightly, feeling like she’s going to float away at any second before she crashes down with the force of her orgasm. 

“Holy fuck,” Louis pants when Zayn lifts her fingers to her lips to lick them clean. She pulls Zayn in for a heated kiss, feeling herself getting turned on again. 

Zayn smiles against her lips and slows the kiss down until Louis’ body is calmer. They trade lazy kisses for a little while before Zayn yawns widely.

“Sorry,” she apologises. 

“’S alright,” Louis mumbles, nuzzling Zayn’s neck, kissing the pulse point there for a few long moments. “This is good,” she says. “Us. Like this.”

“Yeah, it is,” Zayn agrees. “I can’t believe we haven’t been doing this for the last ten years already.”

“Ah, but then I wouldn’t have learned that tongue trick,” Louis points out.

“Yeah, that was sick,” Zayn comments with a grin. Louis laughs and kisses her, wrapping herself around Zayn’s warm body, feeling completely content and relaxed in a way she hasn’t in a _very_ long time.

As the clock ticks over to midnight, Zayn turns to Louis, a smile playing on her lips. She kisses Louis once and whispers into Louis’ mouth, “welcome to your dirty thirties.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twentieth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
